


When You're in Trouble, Ask the Stars for Help!

by AnimeFreakSuicide



Category: Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, F/M, First Day of School, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Hilarity Ensues, Hospitalization, Idiots in Love, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga & Anime, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Romance, Shounen-ai, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreakSuicide/pseuds/AnimeFreakSuicide
Summary: After rereading Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike for the umpteenth time, and being unsatisfied with the ending for the umpteenth time, I have decided to make a fanfiction about it! This takes place directly after the manga, so Takara has just come back from Africa and has moved in with Kiyomine to attend university together. Expect tons of fluff and humor, and possible smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Fujishima Kou/Kashiwagi Ayako, Fujishima Takara/Hosaka Kiyomine, Kashiwagi Reiichi/Okuno Yoshiya
Comments: 31
Kudos: 31





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of interconnected oneshots! I will try to have each chapter occur in order, but forgive me for any inconsistencies. This is my first fanfiction so no hate please! :) Constructive criticism is always welcome and comments help me write faster. I won't have a set update schedule, but I'll try to update every few weeks. Feel free to badger me if I don't keep to schedule! Now, onto the story!
> 
> **Disclaimer: Any images used do not belong to me. They each have their respective owners, especially the drawings of Takara and Kiyomine. Those belong to Abe Miyuki, the Mangaka of Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike.

[Takara and Kiyomine 1](https://images.app.goo.gl/A7HFWNd1Nib3KGqR6)

[Takara and Kiyomine 2](https://images.app.goo.gl/15fvJTFdayumXUqn7)

[Takara and Kiyomine 3](https://images.app.goo.gl/o8ZEShnJZ6fGXQaJ8)

Takara stirs awake in a haze. A chill wracks through his petite frame, causing him to gravitate towards the nearest heat source. Just as he snuggles his face into his pillow, Takara feels a set of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close. ‘Wait, a set of arms…?’ he thinks drowsily. 

“Morning, shortie.” the husky voice greets his ears.

“Gah!” Takara jolts awake in panic, before realizing just who the voice belongs to. “K-Kiyomine! Don’t startle me like that!”

Kiyomine merely pulls Takara closer. “And why are you so surprised? Don’t tell me you were expecting someone else?” he responds with a steely note in his voice.

Takara is surprised at the change in Kiyomine’s tone, and his lingering sleepiness immediately fades away. “Huh?” he dumbly replies in response.

“You were traveling in Africa for quite a few months. Don’t tell me you never shared your bed with anyone during that time.” he says. While his words were joking in nature, the darkness in his eyes and furrowing of his brows said otherwise.

“W-what?!” Takara exclaims in surprise. Soon, his surprise melted into flaming anger. “Are you serious, Kiyomine? Do I seem like that kind of person to you after all this time? You’re the only person I’ve shared a bed with! I can’t believe that y--” Takara is abruptly cut off.

“Shut up, shortie. You’re just as hot-headed as ever!” he mutters gently before enveloping Takara in a heated kiss.

Takara’s mind went blank. This wasn’t the first time that Kiyomine kissed him, but… something feels different from all those times in the past. Previously, any kiss between them was chaste and fleeting. This one, however, was spontaneous and passionate.

He couldn’t help but melt like putty in Kiyomine’s hands.

One of Kiyomine’s hands stayed wrapped around his waist while the other gently cupped his cheek. Kiyomine’s tongue demanded entrance into his mouth, and Takara was powerless against the offending muscle. He could only cling to Kiyomine in an effort not to be swept away by his emotions.

“Nghhh!” Takara groans in pleasure. 

Kiyomine takes Takara’s moan as a sign to continue. He licks the inside of Takara's mouth, carefully preventing the messy clash of teeth. Both tongues battle for dominance, but Kiyomine’s experienced motions allow him to easily overpower Takara.

Eventually, both boys are required to separate for air. Takara’s entire face is strawberry pink, and his overall appearance is very disheveled. Kiyomine, on the other hand, appears the same as ever, except for the glazed look in his eyes and the faint blush on his cheekbones.

“W-what was that for?” Takara pants, still in a daze from the sudden kiss.

Kiyomine gazes deeply at Takara’s face, seeming to search for something. “I’ve decided to not be a coward anymore. Being separated from you these past few months have been unbearable, and I don’t ever want to experience that again.” he admits.

Takara’s heart is shaken with a sudden warmth. “Kiyomine…” He gently trails off.

Kiyomine lifts Takara’s left hand and places a delicate kiss on his knuckles. “Ever since we met in our first year of high school, you’ve been a special existence in my life. Your recent absence has only made that realization stronger.” he confesses. “I want to officially put a label on our relationship, if you’ll allow it.”

Takara is overwhelmed with a flood of emotions. His eyes fill with tears, and he burrows his face into Kiyomine’s chest. Unsure if his voice will hold, Takara simply nods his head in response.

Kiyomine breathes out a sigh of relief. He pulls Takara even closer to himself, savoring their time together.

Speaking of time… 

“Hey, shortie. Didn’t you have a meeting with your department head at 9 a.m.?” Kiyomine calmly inquires.

“Yeah! Since the semester started a few weeks before I arrived, he didn’t want me to fall behind in my classes. Why?” Takara asks.

Kiyomine simply points at their shared alarm clock. “It’s 8:43 a.m. already. You only have about five minutes to get ready if you run.” he explains.

“Ahh, Idiot Kiyomine!” Takara shouts in panic. “Why didn’t you mention that sooner!”

Kiyomine simply shrugs with a smirk on his lips. “Now what fun would that be?” he jests.

Takara doesn’t regret throwing his pillow at Kiyomine’s smug face.


	2. First Day at T University (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara's first day of school at T University! Takara's major is photography while Kiyomine's major is criminal law, as implied by the manga. This will be split into two parts, which is labeled in the chapter title. Enjoy!

Slowly, a pair of beautiful hazel eyes flutter open. The owner flinches at the sudden sunlight penetrating his vision, but merely rubs his eyes in response. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have stayed up to play video games with Kiyomine, after all.’ he laments. Still, he forces himself to sit up and get ready for the day. 

At least, that was the plan…

“Oi, Kiyomine! Wake up already! I can’t get ready with you clinging to me like this!” Takara mutters while trying to shake the boy awake.

Keyword, trying.

“Just lay back down, shortie. What’s got you so excited, anyways? It’s just university.” Kiyomine responds drowsily.

“But that’s the point,” Takara insists. “You may be used to university at this point, but this can be considered my first day! I want to make a good impression!”

Kiyomine opens one eyelid to observe Takara. Finally, he sighs and sits up, rubbing the back of his head in the process. “Fine, but you owe me.” he compromises.

Takara beams a radiant smile in response, knowing Kiyomine doesn’t truly mean it. 

Or so he hopes.

XXxxShortTimeSkipxxXX

“I can’t believe how close our apartment is to T University! We really lucked out!” Takara exclaims.

“I guess so,” Kiyomine yawns. “At least we get to sleep in a bit longer.”

Loud whispers erupt from a group of girls nearby, interrupting their casual chatter. “Hey, look! It’s Hosaka from the law department!”

“He’s as handsome as ever <3”

“Oh, who’s that cutie next to him? I would have remembered seeing him before!” another chimes in.

Both boys simply ignore them. While Kiyomine is tall and broad, Takara is more petite and feminine. Nevertheless, both are extremely attractive and have grown immune to the public stares and commentary.

One girl separates from the group, bravely approaching the duo. “Hey, excuse me! I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I could give you a personal tour if you’d like <3” the girl says.

Kiyomine simply wraps one arm around Takara’s shoulders, not even looking back at her. “Not interested.” he says bluntly.

Kiyomine steers Takara towards the school's gate, away from the obnoxious group of girls.

“Hey, Kiyomine! You didn’t have to reject her so rudely!” Takara reprimands.

Kiyomine glances at the boy from the corner of his eye. “Oh, really now? Don’t tell me you wanted to take her up on her offer.” he teases.

“O-of course not! But you should have rejected her more nicely!” he replies.

“Oh, really?” Kiyomine moves his arm from Takara’s shoulders to kiss his knuckles instead. “Are you sure about that?” he asks slyly.

“T-That’s…” Takara stammers.

In the end, Takara merely turns his head away from Kiyomine’s predator-like gaze. 

Although Kiyomine’s earlier words towards that girl were harsh, Takara didn’t hate them. Since confirming their new relationship status, Takara has been more self-conscious than usual. Seeing Kiyomine’s actions today has helped to clear Takara’s heavy conscience.

While Takara was lost in thought, Kiyomine carefully guided the both of them towards the photography department. By the time Takara cleared his thoughts, both boys were standing directly outside the photography classroom. 

‘Huh?’ Takara wonders. ‘How did we get here so quickly? I must have been really out of it…’

“Oi, shortie.” Kiyomine begins. “Stay in the classroom. I’ll come pick you up for lunch, since you don’t know your way around campus yet.”

“You don't have to! I can find my way around!” Takara insists.

Kiyomine flicks Takara’s forehead with his finger. “I said I’ll pick you up. Don’t go anywhere, okay?” he says.

At first Takara is stunned, but he quickly snaps out of it. “Okay!” he eventually agrees, used to similar antics in the past.

Before taking his leave, Kiyomine bends down to kiss Takara’s temple. “See you later, shortie.” he says before heading to class himself.

Takara immediately erupts into a full-face blush, although he can’t keep the small smile off his face. While he may deplore the “girl treatment” due to his feminine looks, Takara has always enjoyed the feeling of being cared for. Kiyomine’s actions are no exception.

“Now…” Takara breathes out, turning towards the classroom doors. “Time to get started!” he states before taking his first step into the classroom.

TBC


	3. First Day at T University (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara finishes his exhausting first day of university! And Kiyomine acts surprisingly sweet... could there be ulterior motives in mind? Who knows! Continue reading to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly altered the first chapter by adding pictures of Takara and Kiyomine! Feel free to check out those links -- you definitely won't regret it!

As soon as the bell rang, Takara was out of his seat and heading towards the door. 

The class itself wasn’t bad, but he missed Kiyomine more than he expected. They’ve always been in the same class, after all. Every time Takara looked over his shoulder, he expected Kiyomine to be sitting there. 

While Takara was lost in thought, an unexpected arm wrapped around his waist. He jumped in surprise and instinctively lifted his arm to smack the person. Luckily, Takara took a look at the offender’s face before actually punching them.

“Kiyomine! You don’t just scare a person like that! What if I actually hit you?” Takara explodes.

“Hmm?” he responds back. “I guess I could ask Reiichi for some suggestions, then!”

Takara instantly pales, remembering Reiichi’s punishment manual from his time as dorm president. “Nope, no way! I still have nightmares about that thing!” he shivers.

Just as the two delved into their usual banter, a commotion started up in the hallway.

“Hey, isn’t that Hosaka Kiyomine from the law department? Why did he come all the way over here?” one passerby asks.

“I don’t know, but how lucky! Isn’t he just so handsome?” one girl comments.

“Who’s the person he’s talking with? A new student?” another person questions.

No one seemed to know the answer. 

Hosaka Kiyomine is a big name at T University. He’s smart, handsome, has an extremely influential family, and is a national boxing champion. Yet, he always seems so cold and unapproachable...

Once he saw that new student, however, the iciness faded and only warmth remained. No one had ever seen him like this. It's almost unbelievable!

“Ahh!” one girl screeches. “Now I know where I’ve seen that boy before! He’s that other Y. S. Y model from a couple of years ago!”

“Oh, you’re right!” another gasped. “He and Hosaka became super popular, but they only modeled that one time!”

“Whoa, I always thought that boy was a female model! It was impossible to tell his gender with that unisex clothing!” someone else chimes in.

Takara and Kiyomine were completely unaware of the current gossip about them, despite it spreading across campus like wildfire. Well, Takara was totally unaware. Kiyomine had an inkling this would happen sooner or later. 

They both ultimately end up in the spotlight wherever they go, after all. 

XXxxShortTimeSkipxxXX

As soon as the apartment door opened, Takara shrugged off his bag and collapsed onto their shared couch. He’d forgotten just how exhausting school could be. Heck, it was more strenuous than the six months he spent taking photographs in Africa! And that’s saying something!

Just as Takara closed his eyes, he felt someone leaning over him. Opening one eye, a white paper box with an embossed logo greeted his vision.

“Here.” Kiyomine offers. “It’s that new cake from the station. You wanted to try it, right?”

Takara jumped up like he was injected with chicken blood. “Really?!” he exclaims excitedly. 

“Yep.” Kiyomine replies.

That sounds great, but… “What’s the catch?” he asks, skepticism clear in his voice.

Kiyomine merely rubs Takara’s head in response, surprising him.

“No catch.” he explains. “I figured you deserve to be rewarded for successfully completing your first day of university.”

Takara immediately brightens up.

While Takara started devouring the cake, Kiyomine simply gazed at his excited face. ‘Yep.’ Kiyomine thinks. ‘This is the best place to be after all.’

Takara quickly takes notice of Kiyomine’s stare, assuming he wants to try some cake. “Aren’t you going to try some, Kiyomine?” he questions. “It’s really good!”

Kiyomine instantly showcases a devious smile that bypasses his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Sure.” he responds, moving to sit closer to Takara.

Just as Takara turned his head, Kiyomine made the first move. 

Kiyomine grasped Takara’s chin with his fingers, silencing the boy’s protests with a kiss. He quickly pried Takara’s lips open with his tongue, tasting every surface in the boy’s mouth. Takara was much too shocked to stop him, and could only try to match his pace. Their kiss was a messy clash of teeth and saliva, but neither cared too much about that. 

Unfortunately, both boys eventually had to separate due to the growing need for air.

“Not bad.” Kiyomine smirks. “Too sweet, though.”

Takara's face was flushed beet red. “That’s not what I meant, Stupid Kiyomine!” he screams in embarrassment. 

Kiyomine only laughs in response.


	4. Kiyomine's Boxing Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Kiyomine's part-time job as a national boxing champion! Also, Kiyomine's older sister, Kashiwagi Ayako, is briefly introduced. Enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, feel free to comment if there are any specific prompts you would like to see! I can't guarantee anything, but I'll certainly try my best!

‘Aiya.’ Takara inwardly sighs. ‘I wonder how much longer Kiyomine will be.’

Takara was currently waiting for Kiyomine at the university’s public lounge. Kiyomine had a meeting after class, so Takara offered to wait for him there. ‘Well.’ he inwardly says to himself, eyeing a pile of magazines to his left. ‘I might at well pass the time somehow.’

“Eh?” Takara exclaims aloud.

Right in the middle of the magazine pile is a sports magazine… with Kiyomine’s face on the front cover! 

‘Oh, right!’ Takara thinks to himself. ‘I forgot about this! Kiyomine was interviewed last week because of his recent rise to boxing fame. Let’s see here…’ 

“‘Hosaka Kiyomine, a first-year law student at T University, is a powerful talent unseen in Japan’s rookie division for many years…’ blah, blah, blah… ‘His next match in defense of his national title will be held in two weeks time, on the 26th.’” Takara mutters quietly to himself.

“Let’s see, the 26th is a Saturday, right? I should be free then.” he calculates while staring at the magazine article.

Suddenly, a warm hand is placed on Takara’s head, startling him out of focus.

“Sorry, shortie.” The voice apologizes. “The meeting ran late.”

“Kiyomine!” Takara greets back, setting the magazine off to the side. 

“What were you staring at so intently?” Kiyomine inquires.

“Oh, just the interview you gave last week.” he explains, taking the chance to stand up and stretch. “Speaking of the interview, I didn’t realize your match was coming up so soon! I’ll make sure to keep the date open so I can watch. Do you know what channel it’ll be on?”

Takara starts walking away, only to realize that Kiyomine hasn’t moved yet. “Kiyomine? You okay?” he asks.

Kiyomine's eyes were wide in shock, obviously surprised at the unexpected turn of events. “No need to know the channel number, shortie.” he eventually says with a gentle tone.

“Eh? Don’t be so stingy, Kiyomine! I want to watch your match, too.” Takara stubbornly replies.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t watch, dummy.” Kiyomine sighs. “I just said you didn’t need the channel number. After all, seeing the match in person is better than on television, right?”

“Huh?” Takara unconsciously muttered in response. It takes a moment to register Kiyomine’s words, but Takara’s face eventually breaks into a brilliant smile. 

“Right!” he happily agrees.

XXxxTimeSkipxxXX

The day of Kiyomine’s boxing match has finally arrived.

Takara was fidgeting where he sat in Kiyomine’s corner. Part of his nervousness was due to Kiyomine’s actual fight--his opponent looked quite fierce, after all--and the rest was due to the constant flashing of cameras in his direction. 

Kiyomine had never personally brought a spectator to his matches, after all.

Kiyomine’s coach was surprised as well, but he simply sighed in resignation at Takara’s familiar face. He could never forget Takara’s beautiful features or delicate figure even after several years have passed. It’s not every day that such a delicate looking boy KO’s the gym’s best fighter in self-defense, after all.

Still, the coach respects Takara as a fighter, so he simply guides the boy to the waiting area while Kiyomine warms up before his match.

Soon enough, the match is about to begin. Kiyomine stands in the red corner, while his opponent stands in the blue corner. Takara can’t be bothered to remember the opponents name, although he cuts quite the imposing figure. While Kiyomine’s physique is more lean, his opponent is a muscle maniac who obviously likes to show off for the camera.

“And, start!” the referee begins.

Takara has always found Kiyomine’s fighting style beautiful. His lithe figure is tall and radiates strength. Not a single motion is wasted, and each punch coils with power. For how much Kiyomine’s opponent hyped up the match, however, he certainly didn’t last very long.

“Stop!” the referee shouts. “Win by KO, Hosaka Kiyomine, red corner!”

The crowd goes wild as the referee holds Kiyomine’s arm up in victory.

“Yeah, go Kiyomine!” Takara cheers from the bench.

Kiyomine meets Takara’s eyes from the ring. He silently gestures for Takara to approach. Chancing a look at Kiyomine's coach, the older man just gives a resigned sigh, nodding at Takara. No one can control the typhoon called Hosaka Kiyomine, after all. Not even his boxing coach.

Takara silently approaches the ring, cameras still flashing wildly.

“Great match Kiyomine!” Takara starts off. “But what did you need me fo--”

Kiyomine abruptly leans over the ring’s boundaries, claiming Takara’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“E-eh?!” Takara exclaims, face resembling a tomato. “Kiyomine! What was that for?!”

Kiyomine simply shrugs in response, completely unfazed by the crowd’s cat calling. “Just claiming my prize for winning, that’s all.” he says nonchalantly.

Takara just heads back towards the bench, completely speechless and unable to properly respond. He’s never won against Kiyomine in a battle of wit, after all. He doubts that fact will ever change at this rate.

**At the Fujishima Household**

“Oh my!” Ayako, Kiyomine’s older sister, exclaims. “That Kiyomine, I swear! He never takes the time and place for this kind of thing into consideration! Poor Fujishima...” she trails off in sympathy.

Suddenly, Ayako is very glad that Takara’s father, Fujishima Kou, was called out on an impromptu photography trip this weekend.

“I’d better not mention this to Kou.” Ayako sweatdrops.

Suddenly, Ayako feels a strange sense of deja vu.

‘Huh.’ she thinks. ‘I feel like something similar to this has happened before.’


	5. Injury (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation in the title. I would be apologetic, but... *shrugs*

“Damn it!” Takara curses under his breath. “I was supposed to meet Kiyomine twenty minutes ago!”

In his haste, Takara accidentally bumped into a group of guys. “Sorry!” he calls over his shoulder.

“Oi, oi.” one guy starts, obviously looking for trouble. “That’s your apology? Looks like we should teach you some proper manners!”

“Hah?” Takara grunts in disbelief.

“Wait a second, his face isn’t half bad!” another man, presumably the leader, exclaims. “How about you accompany us for the night, instead?” 

The other men don’t oppose the idea once they set eyes on Takara’s face. One even attempts to grasp Takara’s chin to have a better loo--

Takara instantly seizes the offender’s hand, painfully twisting his wrist. The man cries out in pain, immediately collapsing onto the ground with his hand cradled to his chest. The other groupies shout out in shock, becoming visibly enraged shortly after.

“Now you’ve done it!” one shouts in uncontrollable anger. 

There are five men remaining, excluding the injured man on the ground. Takara simply shifts into a defensive stance, ready to fight against the entire group. While Takara may not be as physically intimidating as Kiyomine, he is just as powerful -- and not afraid to fight dirty when necessary. Groin kicks, throat punches, eye gouges… Takara’s father taught him to use any technique necessary in a fight. His small, light figure can be quite disadvantageous, after all.

“Agh, damn it!” 

Against all expectations, the large group of men are beaten one by one. Soon, only two remain, and they become increasingly desperate. 

“That’s it!” the last man shouts after seeing his only remaining companion fall.

A flash of silver enters Takara’s vision, and red blooms on the sidewalk like flowers.

**Takara and Kiyomine’s Apartment**

“Tch!” Kiyomine mutters, throwing his phone onto the couch. “That damn shortie! He’s not picking up any of my calls.”

Kiyomine was starting to grow worried. Takara was supposed to be back an hour ago, after all. It’s not unusual for Takara to run late, but he tends to phone Kiyomine in advance if that's the case. A pit of unease grows inside Kiyomine’s stomach.

Suddenly, his phone rings. “Hello?” Kiyomine swiftly answers.

“Good evening, is this Hosaka Kiyomine?” a pleasant female voice rings out.

Something about her tone puts him on edge, however. “That depends on who’s asking.” Kiyomine replies in agitation.

“I see.” the voice responds in a calm, perfunctory tone. 

It was her tone that put Kiyomine on alert. Most people would be flustered over his earlier words, but she took everything in stride. If she was perturbed, she covered it well. Too well, actually.

“My name is Aiko, and I’m actually a receptionist at B General Hospital. We’re calling due to the fact that you’re listed as an emergency contact for Mr. Fujishima Takara.”

Kiyomine feels like he can’t breathe. 

He has no time to collect himself before the receptionist continues speaking. "Mr. Fujishima has been shot, and he is currently being treated. The police investigation--"

His phone slips to the floor, uncaring of the female receptionist’s voice on the other end. He doesn’t bother picking it up when he gathers his coat and wallet. He has a hospital to get to, and damn if anything slows him down now.


	6. Injury (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyomine rushes to the hospital! How are Takara's injuries? Is he even still alive? Guess you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please, for the love of god, do not attempt Kiyomine's driving habits. Like, seriously. Drive safe, and not like a maniac.

“Tch!” Kiyomine clicked his tongue in agitation.

Traffic was congested, even for a Friday night. Luckily, Kiyomine’s motorcycle was compact enough to dodge traffic by traveling in-between the driving lanes. These actions are almost certainly illegal, but Kiyomine couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

Takara was more important than a potential driving ticket. 

Besides, he could always showcase his identity as a Hosaka. Or maybe he could just mention his brother’s name and title. While Kiyomine may dislike Masaya as an individual, his high position in the police force is undeniable.

“Finally!” Kiyomine mutters in relief, seeing B General Hospital come into view. He just barely parks his motorcycle before running towards the ER entrance. Panting, Kiyomine plants his hands on the nursing station, trying--and failing--to catch his breath.

Seeing Kiyomine’s disheveled appearance, the attending nurse takes pity on him. “Sir, can I help you with anything?” she asks in a collected tone. If she was stunned by his handsome features, she did a good job at hiding it.

“F-Fujishima Takara.” he wheezes. Taking the time to straighten his posture, Kiyomine looks the nurse straight in the eye. “I need to see Fujishima Takara. I’m his emergency contact.”

“Oh, yes!” the nurse unconsciously responds in recognition. “He’s in room 117, but I’m afraid you can’t--” 

“Thanks!” Kiyomine interrupts curtly, but not unkindly. He runs off before the nurse can even attempt to stop him.

Once Kiyomine finds Takara’s hospital room, he immediately slams the door open. Takara is awake and sitting up in bed, causing a flood of relief to course through his body. Kiyomine completely ignores the two police officers in the room, choosing to directly approach his boyfriend instead.

Taking Takara’s face into his hands, Kiyomine begins assessing his injuries. Takara was several shades paler due to the blood loss, but he was still alert and oriented. A large bruise on his left cheek; a split lip; bruising and scratches around his neck, obviously due to being strangled… and his upper right arm was completely bandaged, a small amount of blood staining the gauze crimson. 

Kiyomine’s eyes grew cold at the sight.

“K-Kiyomine!” Takara stutters, obviously nervous. “Now, before you say anything, this is completely not my fault. See, I accidentally bumped into this group, and--”

Kiyomine abruptly pulls Takara into a hug, uncaring of his excuses.

“Kiyo… mine?” Takara whispers in surprise. His surprise quickly turns into guilt, however, once he feels Kiyomine’s trembling body. He simply wraps his uninjured arm around Kiyomine’s torso, silently comforting his obviously worried boyfriend.

The two [ignored] police officers take this as an opportunity to leave for the night, bidding goodbye to the couple with a silent wave. No need to purposefully interrupt such an emotional moment, after all.

Takara is grateful for the discreetness of the two officers, especially after feeling Kiyomine’s face snuggle into the crook of his neck. While Kiyomine is a touchy person in general, this situation is obviously very different than usual. Takara knows he has to tread lightly right now.

Kiyomine takes several more minutes to collect himself. 

Once calm, Kiyomine simply sits up and gazes at Takara’s wounds. “How serious are your injuries?” he inquires gently.

“Not too bad, all things considered. The wounds on my face should heal within a week, and the bullet graze is long but shallow. I should be able to go home in the morning.” Takara softly replies, running his good hand through Kiyomine’s hair. 

Kiyomine simply hums in response. 

“The bullet wound didn’t even require any stitches.” Takara continues. “The police insisted I come here, though. It turns out that the group I fought with are small-time gangsters. The police have been after them for months due to illegal weapon smuggling.”

“I see.” Kiyomine responds. ‘Maybe I should give Masaya a call soon. That way I can give those gangsters a little “talk” before they go on trial.’ he inwardly plots.

“Kiyomine?” Takara hesitantly calls.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” Takara apologizes. “You know, for worrying you like that. I was talking with the police when the hospital called you, so I’m sure you were really anxious.”

Kiyomine simply sighs in response, kissing Takara’s uninjured cheek. “Just try not to get hospitalized again, okay?”

“No promises!” Takara cheekily replies.

Kiyomine offers him a deadpan stare in response.

“Okay, okay! I’ll try not to get injured like this in the future.” Takara compromises.

Kiyomine nods in satisfaction once before making himself comfortable in Takara’s hospital bed.

“What?” Kiyomine says in response to Takara’s questioning stare. “You don’t seriously think I’ll be leaving you alone in the hospital, do you?”

Takara is only stunned for a moment. Once he processes Kiyomine’s words, Takara beams a radiant smile in response. “Not at all!” he replies.


	7. Injury (Omake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter revolving around the prompt "Injury"! Takara is finally home, but what is Kiyomine plotting? I guess you'll just have to read to find out! This part was specifically requested, so I hope everyone enjoys it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Between school, work, and the holidays, it's been a bit difficult to find time to write. T^T I tried to write a slightly longer chapter to make up for my prolonged absence, but I am already in the process of writing the next chapter and I hope to have it out sometime next week!

Kiyomine quietly unlocked the apartment door, holding it open for the small male trailing behind him. 

Takara was discharged from the hospital earlier this morning, and Kiyomine was keeping a close eye on his condition. While Takara was paler than normal and slightly shaky on his feet, the results were nothing unexpected. Exhaustion is a common side effect when recovering from such extensive injuries, after all.

After closing the apartment door, Kiyomine gently grasped Takara’s elbow. “Come on, shortie. You should be resting in bed.”

While Takara would usually refute such a claim, he finds himself unable to muster the energy to do so. His eyelids feel extremely heavy, and his body seems more sluggish than normal. He soon collapses into bed with Kiyomine’s help, barely mumbling his thanks before the darkness consumes him entirely.

After making sure that Takara is comfortably asleep in bed, Kiyomine leaves the room with a deep frown on his usually stoic face. Taking a seat in the living room, Kiyomine dials a familiar number as his eyes grow increasingly cold. 

“Hello?” a deep baritone voice answers after several rings.

“Masaya.” Kiyomine curtly greets in response.

“Oh my, this is rather unexpected. It's rare for you to contact me first, Kiyomine.” the voice chuckles in pleasant surprise.

Not in the mood for small talk, Kiyomine immediately cuts to the chase. “Shortie was shot last night.”

Masaya’s smile quickly slides off of his face. “Is he okay?”

“He will be.” Kiyomine promises. “But I need to cash in a favor.”

“I'm listening.” Masaya immediately responds. It’s no secret that Kiyomine isn’t particularly fond of him, so the situation must be serious this time.

“Now, this is what I’m going to need…”  


XXxxShortTimeSkipxxXX

Masaya gently drums his fingers on the steel table in front of him. He is currently seated across from six familiar men in handcuffs, as per Kiyomine’s request. Each man is a little worse for wear, decorated in a variety of bruises and bandages. They can’t help but fidget underneath Masaya’s stare, uncomfortable with the growing silence. 

Finally, Masaya seemingly cuts to the chase. “Ryuuji Takahiro, Akashi Fujitora, Rei Saito, Itsuki Nakamori, Takeshi Kobayashi, and Kenji Yamamoto... all of you are current members of the Ryujin Yakuza, who, while not a major clan, has been involved in a large-scale smuggling ring these past few months.”

Each man stays silent, not agreeing (nor disagreeing) with Masaya’s statement.

“You see, that’s not what I’m here for today.” Masaya reveals, glasses glinting in the light. 

The men look at each other in disbelief. “Then, what are we here for?” one man, presumably the leader, questions tentatively.

Masaya simply chuckles in response. “You see, while I may be the head chief of police, I am also a loving brother who enjoys overindulging his younger siblings.” he reveals. 

The six men feel their hearts grow inexplicably heavy, knowing that Masaya wouldn’t reveal this information for no reason. 

Leisurely taking off his glasses to clean them, Masaya continues. “And the six of you have made my younger brother extremely angry. Does the name Fujishima Takara ring a bell? He’s the young man that injured you last night, leading to your eventual arrest.”

The group of criminals stiffen in recognition, anger radiating off of them in waves.

Masaya simply places his glasses back onto his face, inwardly berating this group of men for their stupidity. “Fujishima is an extremely important person to my brother.” he explains. “And now my brother has called in a favor to meet you face to face. It’s so rare for him to ask me for something, so how could I refuse his simple request?”

A knock against the interrogation room door prevents Masaya from speaking any further.

“Ah.” he murmurs. “That must be him now.”

Masaya swings the door open, causing the six men to gulp in apprehension. Standing in the doorway is a tall, muscular man closely resembling the chief of police. Unlike Masaya, however, this newcomer is radiating a murderous aura towards the handcuffed men.

Masaya feigns looking at his watch. “I can’t believe how late it is already. I have a meeting I have to attend, but Kiyomine should be able to keep you company in the meantime.” he ‘graciously’ explains.

Kiyomine doesn’t take his eyes off of the six men, simply cracking his knuckles in response with a bloodthirsty grin plastered on his lips.

The gang members shift uneasily, finally realizing their reason for being here. 

“Oh!” Masaya mutters before leaving the room. “I forgot to mention, but Kiyomine is actually a professionally trained boxer with several national titles under his belt. I’m sure you’ll find much to talk about.” he explains over his shoulder, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

Soon enough, the door slams shut, leaving only Kiyomine and the six handcuffed men remaining inside.

“Now, then.” Kiyomine begins, speaking for the first time. “Shall we get started?”

Each of the six men are frozen in fear, regret obvious in their features. That discovery doesn’t deter Kiyomine, however. Within seconds, multiple screams of agony can be heard from outside the interrogation room.

Masaya simply sighs from his position just outside the door. ‘Well, at least he promised no fatal injuries.’ he comforts himself. 

XXxxShortTimeSkipxxXX

“Tadaima!” Kiyomine calls out.

“Okaeri, Kiyomine!” Takara greets from his comfortable position on their shared bed. “Did you finish all of your errands?”

“Yeah.” he hums in agreement, bending down to give Takara’s forehead a kiss. “It took a little longer than I thought, but everything should be fine now.”

Shivers run down Takara’s spine at Kiyomine’s ominous words and unusually joyful mood. Trusting his gut instincts, Takara decides not to interrogate Kiyomine any further.

For once in his life, Takara has made an insanely smart decision.

Several prefectures away, a group of criminals involuntarily groan in pain from their collapsed positions on the ground.


	8. Relationship Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the friends and family of our main pairing react to their relationship? You'll just have to read and see, I suppose!
> 
> P.S. I wrote a short description of the new characters introduced this chapter, just in case someone didn't read the manga :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of New Characters:  
> ¤ Akari (f): Friend from high school.  
> ¤ Aritomo (m): Friend from high school. Grew up with Kiyomine.  
> ¤ Ichi (m): Kiyomine’s family dog.  
> ¤ Nanase (f): Takara's childhood friend.

**XXX Cafe, 1 o’clock in the afternoon, Shibuya**

“Sorry I’m late!” Akari shouts, barreling through the cafe door and straight into her seat. She quickly began straightening her clothes and smoothing her hair. “You wouldn’t believe how busy work was -- Y. S. Y is as popular as ever!”

“No worries!” Aritomo quickly responds. “I just got here myself, and it looks like Hosaka and Fujishima already ordered for us!”

“Yeah!” Takara energetically interjects. “Take it as an apology for not being able to meet in so long. Right, Kiyomine?” 

Kiyomine can’t help but sigh fondly at Takara’s expectant look. He was going to become as spoiled as Ichi at this rate. ‘Well, that might not necessarily be a bad thing.’ he inwardly ponders.

Takara just giggles mischievously during Kiyomine’s inner monologue, knowing he wouldn’t say no to such a simple request. Kiyomine takes that giggle as a challenge, however, and reaches out with his free hand to ruffle Takara’s hair. Takara struggles against Kiyomine’s sudden attack, unable to defend against it, and simply resigns himself to laughing at the entire situation.

While Takara and Kiyomine are lost in their own world, Akari and Aritomo share a look. Akari decided to take the plunge. “So!” she confidently begins, cutting a forkful of cake in the process. “What’s up with you two?”

Kiyomine is the first to answer, Takara still trying to catch his breath. “Depends, are you fishing for anything specific?”

Akari simply chuckles in response. “Oh, you know me so well! I was wondering how living together is going. You two seem even closer than your high school selves, which I thought was completely impossible!”

Kiyomine simply rests his head on his left hand, shrugging in the process. “I guess so. Doesn’t that happen with most couples, though?” he questions nonchalantly, a sly smirk plastered on his lips.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment.

While Akari’s cake fell off of her fork in surprise, Aritomo was slightly less lucky. Just before Kiyomine’s big reveal, Aritomo took a large gulp of green tea; he could only spew his hot drink over himself in disbelief.

“EH?!?!?!”

XXxxShortTimeSkipxxXX

*Ring, ring, ring, rin--* 

“Hello?”

“Ah, Nanase!” a familiar voice shouts out in a frenzy. “You won’t believe what I just found out! Are you busy right now?”

Nanase begins to hesitate. “Ah, well, I’m actually at--”

“No, nevermind!” Akari interrupts out of excitement. “You really won’t believe it! You know how Aritomo and I were gonna have lunch with Fujishima and Hosaka today, right?”

“Yeah, I think you mentioned it sometime last week.” 

“Well, it looks like our little Fujishima-kun is no longer single~!” Akari reveals in a sly tone.

Nanase instantly forgot about her immediate surroundings. “Eh?! Takara-chan is dating someone?!” 

“Yep! And he’s not dating just anyone~” Akari sing-songs in a smug tone. 

Nanase can’t take the suspense any longer. “Well?!” she demands quickly. “Who is he dating, then?”

“Why, it’s Hosaka! Who else could it be?” Akari finally reveals.

“No way!” Nanase exclaims in surprise. “Is it really Hosaka?”

Just as Nanase finished her last sentence, she heard a set of heavy footsteps stomping towards her. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, all of the remaining blood drained from her face. “Oh, no!” Nanase whispers to herself in shock.

“Huh?” Akari mumbles, worried at Nanase’s sudden silence. “Are you okay, Nanase?”

“Well, actually.” she begins in a hesitant tone. “When you called, I was dropping off some supplies for Uncle Kou--”

*Beep, beep, bee--*

As soon as Akari hung up, the shoji door in front of Nanase slid open. Standing in the doorway was the dark, hulking figure of Fujishima Kou -- otherwise known as Takara’s father. 

“Nanase.” he begins in a shaky tone. His tall, muscular figure was still hunched in the doorway, clutching the door in disbelief. “I couldn’t help but overhear your phone conversation from down the hall, and I think I misheard something. Now, who was Takara dating again?”

“Well…” Nanase trailed off, unsure on how to break the news to him.

“No, I’m positive I didn’t hear you mention the name Hosaka. Absolutely not that brat! Literally anyone besides him!” Kou mutters to himself, desperately trying to change reality.

Nanase just lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Uncle Kou, how about you take a seat in the living room? I’ll grab you a cold beer in the meantime.”

Kou allowed himself to be guided onto the couch, his mind still unable to wrap around the thought of his son dating that… that brat! As promised, Nanase brought him a beer, which he drank absentmindedly. Soon, that one beer turned into two, and then three, and then six… 

**A Few Hours Later**

“Eh?” Ayako softly exclaimed upon walking into the living room.

Fujishima Kou was sitting on the floor, surrounded by empty beer cans. Nanase was kneeled beside him, trying to shake him awake.

“What happened here?” Ayako questions rather worriedly.

“Well, you see…” Nanase trails off.

“Oh, my!” Ayako giggles after being told the entire story. “Was that all? I can’t believe he was this shocked! He really should have expected this development at some point!”

“Did you know about this, Ayako-san?” Nanase questions out of surprise.

“Of course! Kiyomine can never hide anything from me, after all!” Ayako states proudly. 

Back in their apartment, Kiyomine can’t help but sneeze. ‘Someone must be talking about me.’ he inwardly decides.


End file.
